


All I need in this life of sin

by thehunterand_thebanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allydia - Freeform, F/F, I have no idea what to tag, Teachers AU, Teen Wolf AU, scott is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunterand_thebanshee/pseuds/thehunterand_thebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent is looking forward to starting her new job at Beacon Hills High School, even though her first day leaves much to be desired. However, when she develops a crush on a fellow teacher, she begins to think that life is out to get her. Is it something she can act on, or are some things just not meant to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need in this life of sin

_All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend._   
_Down to ride till the happy end is me and my girlfriend._

**_Icona Pop – Girlfriend_ **

 

 It's Scott's fault, really.

 Allison would have been perfectly on time if that blasted cat hadn't decided to pee all over her expensive new jacket. Now not only was she ten minutes late for her first day of work, she was also wearing a shabby old lacrosse jumper that hasn't left the closet for about six years. **_Not the best start, eh?_**

 Allison pulls into the car park of Beacon Hills High School, grabs her bag, locks her car and rushes into the building. She is so focused on cursing said blasted cat that she doesn't see the other person until it's too late; one second she's running round the corner and the next she's on her ass with hot coffee all over her jumper. Her bag lands about three feet away and she just about contains the stream of profanities, muttering "blasted fudging monkey balls" under her breath instead. **_It's just not my day._**   She takes the hand that's offered to her and allows the other person to pull her to her feet.

 "Wow, I am so sorry. I was running because I'm late for my first class and I didn't see you and..." She trails off, instead distracted by murky brown eyes and strawberry blond hair.

 "It's okay, I wasn't looking either." The woman smiles. Allison realises she's still holding her hand and drops it like she's been burned. "But it does seem like you owe me a coffee."

 "And you owe me a new sweater, so let's call it even?" Allison huffs lightly, grabbing her bag from the floor.

 "Trust me, I did you a favour. I'm Lydia Martin, I teach Mathematics here. You must be the new Lacrosse coach?" Lydia's smile brightens as she shifts her designer bag to the other arm and holds out her hand for Allison to shake. Allison hesitates before taking her hand again.

 "Yeah, hi. Allison Argent, I'll also be teaching Economics." She hastily shakes the offered hand before dropping it once again and heaving her gym bag back up onto her shoulder. "I've got to run, but it was nice meeting you. Sorry again about your coffee.”

 Allison almost trips again in her haste as she heads to the headmasters office. She yanks her sweater over her head and whispers a hasty thanks to the gods that the coffee didn't reach her shirt. She knocks lightly on the door and takes a deep breath. **_This is going to be a hell of a first day._**

* * *

Before Allison can catch a breath, it's 4pm and she has successfully made it through her first day without much more trouble. She has to raise her voice with a particularly hyper and troublesome sophomore named Stilinksi, but it’s pretty much plain sailing after that. She grabs her silver whistle, a good luck present from her dad, and heads out to the lacrosse field for the try-outs. She locks her office and heads past the staff room, completely absorbed in her own thoughts.

 "Allison?" Allison stops at the sound of her name and hesitantly turns to face the speaker.

 "Hi, Lydia." She can feel the heat rising in her cheeks already. She stayed in her office at lunch time for a reason.

 "I just wanted to see how your first day was." Lydia steps closer, smile slightly strained as she tries to balance the two boxes of books in her arms. "Didn't spill anyone else's coffee, I hope?"

 "No I didn't, thankfully. And it was fine, thank you." Allison face heats up even more and she gestures to the boxes. "Do you want me to take one of those?"

 "Oh no, my car isn't far away. I'm glad your first day went well." Lydia shifts uncomfortably and Allison takes one of the boxes anyway.

 "Let me take that. Lead the way." Lydia sighs with relief and leads Allison to her car. They walk in companionable silence and Allison waits patiently as Lydia unlocks her car and loads the first box. She hands over the second box and waits for Lydia to shut the boot door.

 "Summer projects." Lydia answers before Allison has chance to ask. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting to get so many back." They both laugh and Lydia slides into the drivers seat.

 "Thanks for helping me, though I assure you I could have managed." Lydia jokes, smiling brightly again.

 "It's no trouble, honestly. And I really appreciate you being so welcoming, especially after this morning.” Allison blushes again and runs her hand though her hair.

 “It’s fine Allison, honestly.” Lydia winds down the window and smiles up at her. “I’m sure you’ve had enough trouble from the students today; you hardly need it from the staff as well. We’ve all been the new one once.”

 “I'll see you around then?" Allison backs away from the car, absent-mindedly fiddling with the hem of her shirt. .

 "Definitely. Goodbye, Allison. Have fun at lacrosse practice." Lydia smirks and drives away, leaving Allison slightly awestruck.

 "Shit, lacrosse!" Lydia's comment reminds her of the students waiting on the field and she sprints away.

* * *

"Hey, Scotty. How was your day?" Allison sighs as she shuts the front door behind her. The cat ignores her and continues scratching the edge of the couch. "Mine wasn't great, not that you care. Try-outs were hideous. That Stilinski kid is lethal. And I bumped into the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. Literally. And now she thinks I'm crazy." Scott continues to ignore her and Allison drops her bag on the floor. She heads to the kitchen and grabs yesterdays leftovers from the fridge, pressing the message button on her answer machine as she passes.

**You have one message from 760-987-8765, left today at 17.15. BEEP**

_"Hi Allison, it's Dad. How was your first day? I haven't spoken to you in a few days, so call me back when you can. Love you."_   **End of message. To listen again, pr-**

Allison presses 3 and deletes the message. She chucks the bowl of leftovers into the microwave and sets it to reheat, then grabs her phone and speed-dials her Dad. 

_"Hello."_

"Hi Dad. I got your message, but I only just got home." Allison balances the phone between her shoulder and her ear and pulls the elastic out of her hair. 

_"That's okay sweetheart. How was your day?"_

"It was okay, I guess." Allison grabs the phone again and then takes a glass out of the cupboard. "I was late because the cat peed on my new jacket. I literally bumped into one of the teachers and landed on my ass, covered in her coffee. I nearly got knocked out by a hyper sophomore with a lacrosse stick. And I left my lesson plans at home, so I had to improvise all day." Allison sighs and pours herself some water. She leans against the counter and sips at her drink whilst her dad laughs at her. 

_"Oh Allison. You never had the greatest luck. Tomorrow is a new day, I'm sure it'll be much better."_

"Helpful, Dad. Thanks." The microwave pings and Allison takes the bowl out. "Ah shit that's hot. Dad I'm gonna go, I'm just going to eat and then go to bed."

_"Okay, you go and be miserable. I'll speak to you soon. Your Aunt says hi."_

"I'm not miserable. Yeah, tell Kate I said hi. Love you, bye." Allison hangs up and slides her phone into her pocket. She takes her favourite hoodie from the back of a chair and pulls it on before grabbing the slightly cooler bowl and heading to the couch. 

"Come on, Scotty. I think we'll watch Star Trek again." 


End file.
